Cosa de tres
by DoloresDeBarriga
Summary: Tras mucho pensarlo y después del enfado, Kate decide cumplir una de las mayores fantasías de Rick.


Verano.

Alexis había acabado el curso en la universidad, y se había vuelto a instalar en el loft con Castle.

Había pactado con Kate que no la agobiaría ni le haría demasiadas preguntas, al menos el primer día, pero eso significaba que Castle no acompañaría a Kate a comisaría al día siguiente. Quería pasar un día entero con su hija.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo visualizar en el despertador que aún le quedaban un par de horas más para dormir. Se levantó, con solamente unas braguitas puestas a hacer pis, ni siquiera se molesto en encender la luz.  
Volvió a la cama con los ojos medio adormilados, y no pudo evitar echarlo de menos. Desde que Alexis se había ido a la universidad, rara vez habían dormido separados, y la cama se le hacía grande.  
Cogió la camiseta del pijama y se la puso antes de volver a meterse en la cama.

Llego a comisaría, y lo primero que vio en la pizarra fue la palabra "violación". Bonita forma de empezar el día pensó, y además no había tomado café aquella mañana.

Espo y Ryan le pusieron al tanto del caso mientras ponía en orden su escritorio. Una chica de 20 años, había sido violada y asesinada en Central Park.  
Iba a ser un día duro, así que decidió tomárselo con calma.

Se levantó pronto aquella mañana. Estaba nervioso, y aunque ya la había visto el día anterior, tenía la sensación de que debían hablar y contarse todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Castle había echado mucho de menos a Alexis.  
La relación padre-hija que tenían era mucho más que eso, y el hecho de que Alexis hubiese vuelto, le daba un vuelco al corazón.  
Como buena bella durmiente, Alexis durmió hasta pasadas las 12 del medio día. Abrió los ojos y por un momento no sabía donde estaba, hasta que recordó que estaba en casa, de vuelta.

En comisaría las cosas se habían puesto feas. No lograban encajar ni dar con ninguna prueba lo suficientemente sólida como para poder ir a por el que creían que era el violador y asesino. Beckett empezaba a crisparse.

En el loft, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Padre e hija hablaban y reían mientras almorzaban. Alexis le contó miles de anécdotas que hicieron volver al escritor a su adolescencia, y recordó en silencio y en sus pensamientos como había sido su época en la universidad.  
En uno de sus recuerdos se echó a temblar. Sexo, sexo y más sexo. En aquel momento pensó en su hija, su niña... Y que era posible que ya no fuese tan niña, él también había sido universitario.  
Dejó los recuerdos a un lado cuando escucho de la boca de Alexis el nombre de Meredith.

- He invitado a mamá a cenar, espero que no te importe. Desde qué se fue a la otra costa la he visto muy pocas veces.

Castle no supo como reaccionar. Por un lado era la madre de su hija y no era nadie para prohibirle el derecho a verla, pero por el otro pensaba en como habían acabado las cosas con Kate la última vez que estuvo en casa.

- pero sólo a cenar ¿verdad?  
- me dijo que buscaría un hotel de camino aquí.

Beckett estaba ofuscada, cabreada. Se les había cruzado el caso, y Gates no hacía más que meter presión.  
Llevaba todo el día conteniendo mucha rabia dentro, y Espo lo había notado.

- Ei... Ya daremos con algo. Poniéndote así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.  
- Espo, sabes como soy. No parare hasta dar con la solución. Me voy a ver a Lanie, a ver si tiene algo.

De camino a la morgue, Beckett recibió un mensaje. Era Castle, quería saber cuando iba a llegar.  
Estaba deseando llegar a casa y liberar tensiones, pero realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo más la iban a necesitar en comisaría.

- Aquí no entras con esa cara...  
- Lanie no tenemos un buen día, sólo dime que has encontrado algo que me sirva de ayuda.  
- Quien quiera que haya echo esto, es un chico listo, utilizo preservativo.  
- ¿En serio? Bufff... - se pasó la mano por el pelo.  
- Pero no es más listo que yo, y he encontrado unos cuantos pelos púbicos que no coinciden con los de la víctima.

A Beckett se le ilumino la cara.

Alexis estaba feliz con la idea de cenar con sus padres, pero a la par, a Castle le aterraba la idea de volver a estar juntos.

Beckett no se espero ni a coger el ascensor. Subió los escalones de dos en dos lo mas rápido que pudo y entro en el loft (con las llaves que Castle le había dado hacia meses atrás). Lo primero que vio al entrar fue una melena larga y pelirroja, y automáticamente otra igual. No le costó demasiado atar cabos para saber quien era la despampanante pelirroja que estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Hola cariño - dijo Castle con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- Castle... ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo Beckett retirándose a su despacho con un humor de perros.

La cara de miedo de Castle era notable.

- dime... - empezó a decir Beckett.  
- Kate escúchame...  
- No, escúchame tú a mí. Dime, y DIMELO, que no se queda esta noche, ni esta, ni los días que piense quedarse en la ciudad...  
- Ha venido a ver a Alexis...  
- ¿y?- la cara de Castle lo decía todo.  
- Y...  
- oh vamos Castle!  
- No ha encontrado ningún hotel disponible...  
- ¿En serio?! Me estas diciendo, que en una ciudad como Nueva York, con un altísimo porcentaje de turistas, que estamos en temporada baja y que a tu ex mujer no le falta el dinero, ¿no ha sido capaz de encontrar ninguna habitación de hotel?  
- Kate, sabes que podemos convivir los 3... Digo 4...  
- Lo se, pero no me apetece, tenía planes... Contigo...

Después de una cena, la cual a Kate se le hizo eterna, la pelirroja mayor quería ir a dormir, no se encontraba muy bien, a lo que su hija adjunto que ella también estaba cansada.

Castle y Kate se quedaron recogiendo la mesa y dejando todo en orden.  
Mientas Castle limpiaba los pocos platos que no cabían en el lavavajillas, Kate los iba secando y guardando. Beckett estaba concentrada cuando de repente Castle se abalanzo sobre ella, le agarró por las nalgas y la sentó en la encimera.  
Beckett se sobresaltó ante este acto de el, pero más bien no le costó nada seguirle el ritmo, es lo que había estado deseando todo el día en el trabajo, no iba a reprimir su deseo sexual, y menos hora.

- Estas loco..- dijo Kate mientras le sonreía de esa forma que tengo le gusta a él.

- Dicen que las mejores personas lo están. - mientras sellaba un beso en la sonrisa de Kate.

Tenía a Castle entre las piernas mientras le desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, y besaba su cuello como si quisiese desgastarlo.  
Castle introdujo la mano por dentro del pantalón de Kate, para así poder sacar la camisa de dentro. Tal y como saco la camisa, siguió recorriendo el cuerpo ascendiendo de forma rápida, llevando al broche del sujetador.  
Kate rodeó el cuerpo de él con las piernas, buscando más contacto y fricción, y Castle acabo por desabrochar el sujetador.  
Paso las manos por debajo de la lencería, acariciando uno de sus pechos, Kate a su vez, pasó los brazos por los hombros de Rick y lo empujo hacia si para poder alcanzar a darle un beso.  
Le arranco la camisa de un tirón y dejo su torso desnudo, lo miró, y lo deseó una vez más.

La tumbó en la encimera, bajó la cremallera del pantalón de ella y le ayudó a retirarlo, dejándola son un simple tanga, la camisa y el sujetador que ya no aguantaba nada...  
Se puso encima suyo, rozando su erección contra ella, teniendo la necesidad cada vez de más. Abrió su camisa dejando ver que los pechos se le salían un poco del contorno del sujetador, y de nuevo envolvió uno de los pechos poniendo su mano entre el sujetador y la piel de ella.  
Se retiró, dejándola expuesta encima de la encimera y se quitó pantalón y calzoncillos de encima de su piel, estaba completamente desnudo.

Se acercó donde estaba Kate, esperándole casi desnuda y se volvió a poner encima de ella, pasando su erección sobre la ropa interior.

El petting era algo que Castle sabía que le gustaba a Kate, pero si algo le volvía loca era el petting piel con piel.

Con el dedo índice y pulgar, cogió la prenda de ropa de Kate que les separaba y la retiró a un lado, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba su miembro y lo acercaba al de Kate, pasando la longitud de su pene a lo largo del clítoris de Beckett repetidas veces, notándola cada vez más mojada.  
Kate consiguió deshacerse del sujetador, exponiéndose ante el.

Retiró su miembro del de ella para agarrarle los pechos con las dos manos y le beso bruscamente, fruto de la notable excitación.

Castle descendió desde sus pechos hasta la fina tela que cubría su sexo. Pasó su lengua por encima de la tela, notando con su propia boca lo mojada que estaba.

No supo en que momento perdió la cordura para no acordarse de como había llegado a la habitación, pero allí se encontraba con ella, uno frente al otro, desnudos.  
Se acercó a ella, de manera que su miembro se coló entre las piernas de ella, nuevamente rozando la zona de placer de ella, lentamente, muy lentamente.

Noto más de dos manos recorrerle el pecho, y cuando quiso abrir los ojos no podía, o más bien no quería, se quería dedicar a sentir y aunque hubiese querido, un antifaz se lo impedía.

Le resultaba familiar la otra presencia femenina. Ese perfume, esa piel tan suave y fría, esa forma de tocarle...

Cuatro manos recorriendo su pecho y su espalda. Estaba nervioso y excitado a la vez.  
No se negó el derecho de palpar y tocar dos senos diferentes a la vez, algo que deseó hacer toda la vida.

De repente dejo de sentir cualquier presencia encima de él. Escucho la voz de Beckett que le pedía que se arrodillase en la cama.  
Castle obedeció, dejando a la vista su inevitable, dura y larga erección.

Una mano sobre su punto más débil, deslizándose poco a poco, variando la presión, desde arriba hasta el final.  
El hecho de llevar antifaz le hacía imaginarse que podría estar haciendo la otra persona que no le tocaba, y eso aún le ponía más.

Sintió una lengua recorrer su pene, y acto seguido otra estimulando sus testículos. No se podía creer aquello, ahora mismo tenía dos mujeres entre sus piernas...

Las dos mujeres, una frente a otra, se agachan a la altura de su miembro, y a la vez, presionan con la boca, una por cada lado del pene, haciendo fricción.

Castle no podía evitarlo y agarra a las dos mujeres por la cabeza y empieza a moverse entre sus dos bocas.

Sin duda, esta siendo la mejor felacion de su vida.  
Necesitaba parar porque si no acabaría ahí mismo, y necesitaba sentir a las dos mujeres.  
Se separó de ambas, y sin dudarlo, se desprendió del antifaz.

Parpadeó varias veces para adaptar su vista y se fijó en ellas:

Beckett: tan sexy y tan deseable como siempre.

A su lado una larga melena pelirroja, Meredith: con su mirada de femme fatal y sus labios con los que sabía hacer una perfecta...

Volvió a fijar su mirada en su detective…  
¿Beckett había aceptado una de sus fantasías sexuales con su ex mujer?

Tenía que reconocer que estaba por las nubes y la mirada de ambas terminó por excitarle por completo y querer tomar parte del control de la situación…

Tumbó a Kate en la cama boca arriba. Se puso encima de su sexo con el suyo y le pidió a Meredith que se pusiera encima de Kate, de modo que los tres sexos quedaron unidos sin que haya penetración ninguna, solo roce.

Castle empezó a mover sus caderas, estimulando el clítoris de dos mujeres a la vez, viendo cómo sus dos mujeres-se volvían locas de placer gracias a él.

Introdujo su pene en Kate, Rick tenía claro que, aunque fuesen 3, el siempre estaría con ella, y sólo mantendría penetración con ella, a pesar de la insistencia de Kate y dejarle claro que también podía con Meredith.

De esa manera, Castle estimulaba con una mano el clítoris de Meredith en la misma posición en la que mantenían antes.

Kate se sorprendió gratamente al estar excitada viendo una persona de su mismo sexo encima suyo, y no dudó en ayudar a Castle a hacerla acabar, mientras Castle introdujo sus dedos en ella, curvándolos, sabiendo justo como tocar a su ex mujer para volverla loca, Beckett acariciaba su clítoris con pericia.

Meredith se despegó de la unión de aquella pareja y se puso detrás de Castle, haciendo así que quedaran más pegados ellos dos.

La pelirroja observaba como su ex entraba y salía en Kate, y no puede evitar unirse de nuevo.

Puso su cabeza entre ellos, y estimuló con la lengua a los dos a la vez, la unión de placer que les unía.

El cuerpo de Castle se tensó. Sus músculos quedaron agarrotados y se sintió a las puertas del cielo, una embestida más y acabaría… no creía poder aguantar mucho más.

Con rapidez, salió del cuerpo de Kate, viendo como disfrutaba de su pre orgasmo, del segundo o tal vez tercero, y en un movimiento algo brusco, arrodillado en la cama, entre las piernas de su musa, agarró la cabeza de Meredith acabando ahí mismo, en la comisura de los labios de su ex mujer, como tantas otras veces había deseado hacer mientras Kate acababa ella misma viendo aquella escena.

Se sentía agotado. Tenía una edad, y siempre había deseado hacerlo, pero dos mujeres para él ya era demasiado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando con dificultad. Estaba mareado de tanto placer.

Recostado en medio de colchón, con una mujer en cada brazo. Sonrió con arrogancia, mientras bajo las sábanas que ahora le cubrían era todo un lío de brazos y piernas. De cuerpos pegajosos. De placer. De puro Sexo.

Se giró y besó la frente de Beckett con cariño, mirándola a los ojos con amor. Jamás esperó que ella aceptara aquello.

Beckett le sonrió adormilada y se acomodó en sus brazos entre risas de unos y de otros.

-Ahora podríamos repetir la experiencia con otro chico-murmuró Beckett- con… Javi por ejemplo.

Castle abrió los ojos como platos y todo el pánico se reflejó en su rostro. La sonrisa maliciosa de ambas mujeres perforó sus oídos. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada una, acomodándose mejor. No era plan de echar a Meredith de una patada, sobretodo en ese momento en el que Alexis llamó al otro lado de la puerta.

Las sonrisas de los tres fueron borradas y se miraron con cara de angustia.

-He oído un ruido, y mamá no está…

Por suerte, su puerta tenía pestillo. Ahora sólo tenía que ingeniarse un plan para salir de aquella situación.  
Tapó su rostro con las manos mientras sintió los suaves labios de Kate en su hombro, y los dedos de Meredith acariciándole el pelo. Aquello no ayudaba…

FIN


End file.
